1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of bathtub devices and more specifically relates to a back rest device for a bathtub.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since Roman times people have benefitted from bathing not only for cleanliness sake but also to relieve back and muscle pain. The luxurious bathing facilities of Roman times consisted of marble baths and ornate public bathing facilities. Modern baths are not as luxurious as their Roman counterparts they usually are specifically functional and simplistic.
A bath should promote relaxation of strained muscles and back pain which is not the case with many of the modern baths found in homes or hotels resulting in just the opposite effect. The majority of baths have a straight back forcing the bather to sit in an upright and uncomfortable position. This may cause muscle strain and a stiff neck. This is an ongoing problem which requires a solution that at present does not exist.
Therefore a need exists for a device which makes bathing more therapeutic and comfortable giving the bather a feeling of well being on leaving the bathtub. A need exists for a device which is placed over the straight bathtub back resulting in a more comfortable seating and back position and which additionally gives a soft and cozy sensation to the bather.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems, such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2006/0272084, 6,691,337, 1,759,348, 5,535,458, 3,583,001, and 6,038,713. This prior art is representative of bathtub devices. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a back rest device for a bathtub should improve the posture of the seated bather resulting in support of the spine and neck. The back rest device should be easy to install, affordable, should operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable back rest device to put a bather in a comfortable and relaxing position and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.